1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to encrypted computer files.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some computer files are stored in a computer that is shared with multiple users or accessible over a public computer network. For example, a cloud computing infrastructure, such as that operated by Amazon Web Services™, allows multiple, unrelated customers to operate virtual machines hosted by the same computer hardware infrastructure that is publicly accessible over the Internet and not located in the customer's premises. As another example, a corporate file server that is generally accessible over the corporate network may store files with varying access levels. In both examples (and others as well), there is a danger that a file is accessed by a cyber criminal or an unauthorized user.